Jessica Lovegood
Jessica Lovegood is the daughter of the rather strict and prejudicial priest, Priest Lovegood. Wanting an escape from the abuse, she secretly joined the Underside of the Wolf’s Paw. Later on, wanting to be turned, she joined with them, was bitten, and became a werewolf to join the Talbot Pack Crusaders as the Good Bad Wolf Girl. She later on moves in with Derek Xander, unofficially making him her big brother. Characteristics *'Name': Jessica Lovegood *'Alias': Punk-Pup *'Age': 11 (physically turned 14) *'Hair': Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Extreme sports, skateboarding, motorcycles, pranks, Derek (big brother figure) *'Dislikes': her father, buzzkills, people getting hurt because of her *'Family': Priest Lovegood (father) Appearance Human Jessica has long straight black hair with bangs and a thick non-receding hairline. She has a thin frame but strong enough for athletics. She usually wears pink and purple outfits. Her usual outfit consists of a pink headband with a bow in her hair, a pink dress, a light purple T-shirt, and white socks with purple shoes. Once she’s been bitten and transforms her first night, her thin figure fills out more, while she grows 5’2. Her chest becomes noticeably larger and shows more, her legs lengthen, her hair becomes more silky and stronger, giving her a teen hourglass, which she has to state that she can’t fit in her clothing anymore and has to get new clothes. Her new clothes still have her with her headband, but now she wears blue tight jeans with white and purple shoes, a tight turtleneck sleeveless pink shirt, with a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Lycan As a Lycan, Jessica’s figure goes from stickish to filling out a little, becoming less thin and more defined. Her hair is black but her body is predominantly white, covering her shoulders and neck, from her chest and stomach sides going down to her hips and stopping there in half-moon curves that start at her pelvis and ends in points on her butt cheeks, her toes, ears, soles of her feet, and her tail. Her arms, legs, and chest are all black, including her fingers and chest, while there is a diamond shape of black on her upper back going from up and down to her mid back. She also has a small tuff of black on the tip of her long tail, and a small patch of white on her chest, making it look like a pendant of sorts. She’s now six foot with the beginnings of the amazon super model body that older werewolves have. And much like Diana, she gains a boost in her hips, rear, and bust Pack Attire Her pack attire consists of a white one piece with a black hood sewn on it with a black backpack with white trim on it. She has a black shoulder guard on her left arm with a white fingerless glove with a black elbow pack and black backhand guard. She also has a black utility belt around her wiast with white pouches. She has a white legging on her left leg with a black strap on her mid-thigh, ankle and toes, while her right leg has a black legging, with a white strap on her mid-thigh, ankle, and toes. Both leggings have no heels to them or toes. Her right arm has a white bicep strap with a single white glove on her hand. Background While appearing sweet and calm on the outside, Jessica actually has a penchant for mischief and chaos, and can cross the line farther than most bullies do, though it’s mostly because she wants to feel alive. Amongst boys smitten by her, she falls right into the role of femme fatale, and isn't afraid to use it. She has been portrayed as having the ability to draw young men under her spell; one, a library assistant, rode on a bicycle to pick her up as she hoodwinked a boy into cleaning the church steps in her stead. She uses her beauty to manipulate boys and uses timidity to manipulate adults and girls. Though she admits that it’s the boys that catch her interest that she has a hard time controlling. Jessica went to a boarding school, but was allegedly expelled for destroying school property and stealing from the school collection plate (she states she used the money to get pastries for her fellow students, while the money was being hoarded by the faculty for personal stuff). After her expulsion, she briefly met Natalie Norwest, and took an interest in the whole Werewolf thing. She grew to find it more fascinating and saw it addictive, mostly due to the freedom they have… something that she craved to stray away from her controlling father. She and three other members, Jane Amico, Kenny Marmers, and Mal Houston, weren’t among the few that got to meet Alpha and Queen in person, but after the ship sunk, they were carefully selected to be turned… of which Jessica ecstatic, as she jumped for joy… but embarrassingly accepted the chance politely. On the night, she and the others are turned, bitten by Peter. After her change, she breaks free from everyone else, going crazy daredevil style and loving the freedom. However, she miscalculates and nearly gets hurt… however, Derek arrives in time to catch her from falling. The next morning, after she awakens and realizes the effects of her change, she knew full well that she couldn’t go back home. Knowing this, Derek invites her to stay at his home until a better one is suitable. Unknown to everyone, she runs away from her home, though this doesn’t show much concern from her father, who states her ways are nothing more than the Devil himself running through her. Personality Jessica is a trouble-maker. As a reckless prankster, she gets along well with Charles and Wally to an extent. Putting on a front, she gets away with these so-called ‘crimes’. Her disregard for social norms, rules, and obligations get other people in problematic situations, but mostly on the wrong people. She's also an adrenaline junkie, attracted to risks and dangers. She has a passion for skateboards, motorcycles and snowboards. She has such a fiery determination to ignore rules, but knows when crossing the line. It is stated (by Zeeve) that she has an IQ of 108, and that "she's like a Milk Dud; sweet on the outside, poison on the inside." Despite the fact that she's a wicked, misbehaving, antisocial girl, she does try to get attention from those she cares about or have fallen for, while her father is shown to ignore and deny her behavioral problems. She also explains that her behavior, in part, is because of her desire for attention. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'Trichokinesis': Jessica can control the movement of her hair as if it were countless thin appendages growing from her head. Through concentration, she can psionically move her hair in any manner imaginable. She can snap the length of it through the air like a whip (the tip of which moves faster than the speed of sound), or rotate it in a fan-like manner. She can bind persons or objects with it as if it were rope or use it to lift objects which weigh more than she could lift with her arms. (Her scalp, skull, and neck do not support the weight of an object that she lifts: it is held aloft by the psionic force coursing through the hair). Jessica can also perform delicate manipulations with her hair such as lock picking or threading a needle, and such complex acts of coordination as typing or shuffling a deck of cards. Although she has no nerve endings in her hair, she can "feel" sensations on all parts of her hair by a form of mental feedback from her psionic field. :*'Resilience in Hair' Skills *'Skateboarding' *'Junior Athletics and Gymnastics' Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Skateboard (modified)' Relationships Jessica’s Relationships Gallery Jessica Lovegood, casual and Pack Attire.JPG Jessica Lovegood (Punk-Pup), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG Voice Actor *Erin Matthews - Prior to transformation *Arryn Zech- After transformation Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Werewolves Category:Underside of the Wolf Paw Category:Talbot Pack